Naruto The New Spirit
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: In his fight with Madara, Naruto is transported to a new world were he meets these 'Celestial Spirits' and now finds that he is one... what's the poor guy to do? Naruto/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima... Soon =.=**

_**Prologue**_

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The sounds of metal reverberated though out the entire valley as two forms shot at each other at incredible speeds. The now blood red hung low in the sky, like a giant godly eye watch over the two combatants. The once proud, lush green forest now resembled that of a dead wasteland.

Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, landed on the ground, a look of pure hatred and contempt scarred his face as he glared at the man who took everything from him. His body shown with an intense blood red aura and his eyes were a deep crystalline orange with a cross shaped pupil. His orange and black over coat nothing more than shredded ribbons hanging off of his shoulders and a katana in his hands giving off sparks and small arcs of electricity.

A cold cruel laughter filled the air, like a frozen spear it pierced the temporary silence, "Why do you fight, Naruto-_chan_?" the voice asked, you could almost hear the smirk that owner wore, "They are all dead, it's just you and me left. You know it's only a matter of time before I capture the Kyuubi and complete the Moon's Eye."

Naruto growled, "Because, I owe it to them all to kill you and make sure that they did not die in vain."

A man in dented and scratch armour landed in front of Naruto, a cracked mask adorned his face; the entire top half was broken off revealing purple eyes that had three concentric circles around the pupil plus a tomoe on each circle. The man's name, Uchiha Madara.

The almost crazed Uchiha laughed at the boys comment, "You fool! The moment they started fighting was the moment they died in vain!" he yelled, "I will contain the Juubi and I will control the world!"

Naruto looked to the ground slightly and gave a small chuckle, "You really don't realise it do you?" he said quietly, the shadow of his fringe hiding his orange eyes, "We are literally the only people left, if you kill me, it will only be you in the world and nobody for you to control."

Madara stopped for a moment as a sudden, unwanted, look of realisation dawned onto him, he blond haired brat was right, no he couldn't be! That would mean all his years of careful planning were all for naught and even if he fulfilled his plan then there would be no one to do his bidding. No. No! NO!

Madara clutched his head in pain as he tried to comprehend that his perfect plan was done for. Naruto continued to smirk at the sight the maniac being put over the edge... that was until a dark purple light surrounded the mad man. His control over his chakra was slipping. He was going to blow, literally!

"It seems you've finally lost Madara! Go on, blow this place up! It will do nothing, we'll both die and it will at last be over." Naruto yelled over to Madara.

The blond looked to the sky, a content smile on his face, _'Kaa-san, tou-san, everyone, I'm coming home.' _those were the blonds last thoughts as with one last yell of 'NO!' Madara finally went nuclear and everything when white.

.oO0Oo.

~Celestial Spirit World~

There was mumbling, lots of mumbling. It made Naruto's already throbbing head hurt even more than it did. Was this the afterlife? If it was then how could he feel pain? You weren't meant to feel pain here, were you?

Before Naruto could continue his train of thought the pain in his head started to ebb away and he started to become aware of everything around him. As slowly as possible, the blond opened his eyes to let them adjust to the light. As everything went from blurry to clear, Naruto realised that he was looking at a bright starry sky. Something he had not seen in a long, long time and something that made him smile.

"So you're awake, huh? You do realise that if you are a Celestial Spirit mage then you being here is a major breach of your contract?" a voice said calmly.

'_Celestial Spirit mage? Breach of contract? What the hell!'_ Naruto thought, as he sat up as quickly as he could, something he quickly as it brought the pain in is he back but once again, almost seconds later the pain started to dull.

"Whoa there, take it easy, Aries, could you please make a pillow for him?" the voice asked someone else.

"Sorry!" a meek, female voice squeaked. Then Naruto felt himself being force back onto something extremely soft, it almost made him fall asleep upon making contact with it.

"W-where am I?" Naruto finally managed.

The head of three people came into view; the first was a young man, he had shaggy orange hair, much like a lion's main, he wore a pair of sun glasses and what appeared to be a tuxedo. The second was a young woman, she had straight pink hair that came down to her shoulders and curled upwards but what was unusual was that she seemed to have ram horns on her head. The last was another woman; she had straight aqua blue hair, dark blue eyes. She wore a kind of diadem piece in her hair and had a tattoo that ran from one collar bone to the other.

"You're in the celestial spirit world, which you're not meant to be." said the blue haired woman, rather irritated.

The orange hair man turned to her, "No need to be so harsh, Aquarius." he said then turned back to the blond, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Naruto rubbed his head with his palm, "I was fighting a mad man, in a wasteland, my home was destroyed and I was about to die, yet I could be happier then it all went white and somehow I ended up here." he said, trying to recall everything he could.

"Well, that was morbid." the blue haired woman, Aquarius, muttered. The other two nodded in agreement.

'_Aquarius, what a strange name.'_ Naruto mused.

The male shook his head, "We'd best get you outta here, humans can't survive long in this wor..." he seemed to cut himself off as he laid eyes on the ground just beside Naruto, "What's this?"

He picked up what looked to be a key, a rather intricate key. It was made of white gold and had a small piece of amber imbedded into the bow and the bits looked like small bolts of electricity. Naruto knew he'd never seen the key before in his life but he felt and extreme connection to it. Before he knew what he was doing, the blond snatched the key out of the other man's hand and held almost protectively.

"Whoa, what was that about, Leo?" Aquarius asked the now identified Leo. Said man shook his head again.

"Do you feel any sort of connection to that key?" he asked the blond who nodded simple.

"W-what, does that mean?" the pink haired girl, Aries, asked.

Leo looked between the four of them, "It means that we have a new Celestial Spirit."

Everyone sat in silence for what felt like forever trying t digest what Leo had just said...

"EHHH!"

Naruto sat up, his key still in hand, "Hold up a second. I don't even know what a Celestial Spirit is. I'm supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed.

Aquarius sighed and folded her arms under her chest, "Well this certainly is a surprising turn of events, isn't it?" Aries and Leo nodded in their agreement.

The blond started to feel like pulling his hair out, "Can someone please tell me what the hell it going on!" he ran his hand through his hair and realised something, "WHY DO I HAVE EARS ON MY HEAD!"

The other three Celestial Spirits looked over at the blond curiously and were surprised to see a pair of long blond fox ears on his head. Aries reached out a hand shyly and started to pet them, causing Naruto to let out an unintentional purring noise.

"S-so soft!" Aries said as she rubbed Naruto's new ears. Aquarius reached over from the pool of water she was sitting in and started to pet his other ear,

"It is!" she exclaimed and started to scratch his ear. By the look on his face and the noises he was making Leo could easily tell that the blond was enjoying himself, who wouldn't having two beautiful women scratching your ears,

"Lucky bastard." Leo mumbled, "By the way what is you name?"

Naruto, Aquarius and Aries looked at him slightly confused, "What, you two are petting his ears and don't even know his name."

Aries let out a small squeak and jumped back from the blond, "_Sumimasen_!" Naruto looked at her with a small sweat drop.

"It's alright, my name's Naruto by the way." Naruto said, giving them the Good Guy Pose™. The trio of other Celestial Spirits looked at the blond a singular thought running through their heads,

'_How did he get his teeth to sparkle like that?'_

"Anyway, I'm Aquarius the water barer." the blue haired mermaid introduced herself.

Leo smiled and extended his hand for Naruto to shake, "I'm Leo the Lion." Naruto shook his hand, for some reason giving the orange haired man a small electric shock causing him to jump back slightly.

"I-I'm Aries the Ram." the timid girl said, "_Sumimasen_!"

A thought suddenly struck Naruto as he tried to remember more about what happened with his fight, "Hey did any of you see a sword, it had a blue a handle and a curved blade?" he asked, "It's very important." the blond frowned sat the thought of losing the _Raijin_.

Aquarius, Leo and Aries adopted thinking positions then shook their heads, "No, I don't think so." Leo said, "Why's it so important?"

Naruto sighed, "It's a rare, one of a kind sword that had the ability to produce major amounts of lightning and it's also a major part of my home's history." he explained, flopping back onto the ground.

"Naruto, do you feel any different from before you woke up?" Leo asked, an idea popping into his head as the thought back to when Naruto shook his hand, "More powerful for example."

The blond sat and tried to focus his chakra, just to see if he could locate but soon realised that there lightning arcing off his body. What happened? How did he do that?

Leo nodded to himself, "It seems you might've absorbed this _Raijin_ when you arrived in the Celestial world. I don't know how or why, though." he scratched his fore head; trying to understand what was going on was giving him a headache.

Aries and Aquarius didn't really know what to say; this man that they had just met turned out to be a new Celestial Spirit which was absolutely unheard of to the point that neither of them could remember the last Spirit to appear and not only that, he seemed to have absorbed a very powerful sword. What could they say?

Naruto had no idea what was happening; one minute he's fighting Madara, telling him that his plan is useless now that they were the only two people left in the Elemental Nations, causing the deranged man to loos control over his space/time... _jutsu_...

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed, scaring Leo and Aquarius and making Aries let out a squeak of '_Sumimasen'_.

"What's 'it', Naruto?" Aquarius asked, wondering what made the shout out all of a sudden.

"I think I figured out how all this happened, well at least how I got here." He began, "The man I was fighting, was call Madara Uchiha and he was able to use space/time techniques." Leo, Aries and Aquarius looked shocked and awed by the fact; Space/Time magic was not easy for anyone, spirit or mortal, "They demanded a lot of control, and just before I was sent here, Madara lost control of the technique..."

"Which means that it is more than likely that when he lost control, you were sent here." Leo finished for the blond. Naruto nodded, but the other two looked a little lost,

"But wait, that doesn't explain how you managed to absorb that sword you told us about." said Aquarius, trying to piece everything together.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "I guess that that happened as a side effect or something because when the nut lost it, he went nuclear." he guessed.

Leo stood up and stretched, "I guess we better get you to the Spirit King..." he was cut off by the sound of tunnelling. Naruto out of reflex jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Seconds later the ground not too far away bulged then exploded. When the dust settled a young woman, who looked no older than nineteen stood just in front of the massive hole that she had created. The girl wore a black maid outfit with a pure white apron; she had shoulder length pink hair and her eyes stared unblinkingly at each of the four Spirits in front of her.

"Guess he already knows," Leo muttered, waving away the dust, "Hey Virgo, he wants to see us right?"

Virgo nodded, "Yes, _Seirei-o-sama_ wishes to see you and the new arrival." she turned to the blond who was still in a fighting position trying to figure out what just happened, "I am Virgo the Maiden, please come with Me." she said plainly.

Naruto was hesitant to go anywhere right now, especially with anyone who could move underground like that. Leo glanced at him and nodded, "Go on, I'll catch up in a minute." The blond nodded back and walked over the pink haired maid, he looked back to Aquarius and Aries,

"See you later, Aquarius, Aries." he waved to them then left with Virgo.

/ /

The walk to go see this Celestial Spirit King was an awe-inspiring trip for the former shinobi; the auroras that shimmered through the sky like beautiful snakes made from light, the stars shone down much more brightly than Naruto have ever seen in his life. The blond was so immersed in sky he didn't notice the cliff he was now waling on. Virgo stopped walking and seemed to be waiting for something but Naruto kept walking nearly fell off the edge of the cliff and into the canyon below if it weren't for the maid grabbing him before he fell.

"Whoa, thanks Virgo." Naruto thanks her sheepishly, "Wasn't looking were I was going." Virgo just nodded but said nothing.

A small sphere of light appeared in the middle of the canyon, floated for a second before expanding to a massive size and blinding the blond spirit, but Virgo remained unaffected by the blinding light. When the light faded a large form stood in the canyon; the figure wore turquoise and golden armour, and a pure white cape that fluttered in the light breeze. It had blue skin, ruby red, pupil less eyes and a very long moustache.

It was the _Seirei-o_

"You are the newest among my kin?" The Celestial Spirit king boomed directing the question towards Naruto.

Said blond nodded nervously, the _Seirei-o _certainly earned his title; his mere presence was intimidating and that was saying something as Naruto had faced down demons without so much as breaking a sweat and had fought the strongest and evilest man alive without blinking. "Yes sir, I am." Naruto replied with an audible gulp.

For a second the gigantic spirit stared at the blond, making him even more nervous before letting out a deep guttural laugh, "I see; while this is un-heard of, let me welcome you to our family, old friend."

Naruto stood, mouth gaping at the leader of the Celestial Spirits; this was definitely _not_ what he'd expected, he thought that the _Seirei-o_ would be more of a hardliner, interrogate him on how he got to this world, where he came from and his intensions here or something like that but no, he welcomed Naruto with open arms and calling him an 'old friend'. This probably was one of the first times someone had ever been so kind to him.

"Thank you, _Seirei-o-sama_" Naruto said, bowing to the king.

"Haha, think nothing of it, now tell me your name, old friend." the Spirit king asked of the former Shinobi.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." the blond responded, feeling more confident.

"Fishcake, hmm?" The spirit king chuckled, "And by the fox ears on your head, I'd call you the Trickster. Naruto the Trickster, I like that." he pondered to himself, deciding on the boy's title as a spirit. Naruto mumbled something that sounded like 'It's maelstrom' when the king called him 'Fishcake'.

Leo walked into the canyon seeing Naruto and the Celestial Spirit king talking, like they were old friends, this of course made the lion spirit chuckle, the king treated everyone as an old friend so long as laws weren't involved.

"_Seirei-o-sama_, Naruto." Leo greeted them, bowing lightly to his king.

"Leo, old friend, it is good to see you again." The king said to the strawberry blond with a grin, "I called you here to help Naruto decide whether he wanted to give out his key and how."

Naruto looked at the white gold key that lay in his palm, endlessly sparkling under the starlight, the amber gem emitted a slight glow giving it an almost hypnotic look. "What do you mean 'Give out'?" He asked curiously.

"Naruto, you should know that we Celestial Spirits are like summons for mages in the world of Earthland." Leo explained, "They use our keys to summon us into their world and we fight for them."

"So we're basically slaves to these mages!" Naruto snarled, cutting across the Zodiac leader's explanation, "Tools for them to use then throw away." he thought back to Zabuza and Haku, while he knew they good people but it reminded him of how Zabuza used Haku.

"No, no, no, that's not true, at least not completely." Leo reasoned quickly, "For the mage to use our keys both the mage and the spirit need to make an agreement on what days the key can be used and how it is to be used." he continued, "Though there are a few mages like that like the holder of Aries and my key but the holder of Aquarius, Cancer and Capricorn's keys is someone that the three of her constantly."

Naruto folded his arms and thought; he didn't really like the thought of being a slave but if there were mages that treated spirits properly then he might not mind. The spirit shook his head; he'd just caught himself thinking himself as a spirit but then again, he was one so it made sense.

"Remember old friend." The _Seirei-o_ spoke, "This is your choice completely yours, you have all the time in the world." he said slightly amused by his little joke.

Naruto came to a decision, he still needed to learn a lot to become strong in this new world but he was confident he could do it, "I need to talk to Aquarius."

/ /

Layla Heartfilia sat on the edge of the marble fountain of the Heartfilia Konzern watching her five year old daughter playing in the garden and enjoying the sunshine of the lovely summer's afternoon. Jude had locked himself into his study again doing paper work. That was one thing she admired about her husband, he was able to sit for hours on end, fully concentrated on nothing but words on paper, granted those words made them lots of money but still words none the less. It was something she found impossible to do.

A bright light blue light flashed behind her and there was a light 'splash' in the water. She knew that anywhere. "What can I do for you today, Aquarius?" she asked turning around to greet her Spirit with a light smile.

The mermaid bowed her head in respect of her key's bearer and replied, "I have something for you, Miss Layla." The celestial mage was surprised by this; it wasn't everyday you were visited by a Celestial Spirit in general let alone have one come just to give you something.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but, why?" the lady of the manor asked politely.

"Because of the high praise that your Spirits give you, me included, you have chosen to hold a new key." Aquarius explained, she held out a beautiful white gold key with an amber gem in the loop.

By now little Lucy had spotted what going on with her mother and was looking with as much interest a five year old could muster.

Layla gasped slightly at the key, she was sure it would fetch a high price if ever sold... not that she'd sell it in the first place of course, she took the key from the mermaid, "Who's key is it?" she asked curiously.

"Naruto, the Trickster." Aquarius replied simply.

Layla tapped her chin, thinking of all the Celestial spirits there were and couldn't ever remember hearing of this particular spirit, "He's new and rather inexperienced but he believed that you would be a suitable holder of his key." the water spirit said, seeing the thoughtful look on Layla's face.

"Thank you, Aquarius; I'll call him right away to sort out a contract with him." Layla proclaimed happily.

With a nod, a light blue magic circle appeared behind Aquarius and said mermaid disappeared into it. Once it had faded Layla looked at the key with interest, he wandered what kind of person this Naruto was.

"Lu-chan!" she called out to her daughter, "Would you like to see mummy make a contract with a Celestial Spirit?" Lucy's eyes lit up like the fourth of July at the thought of seeing her mother do magic again.

"Yeah! Yeah! Please mummy!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, running over to her mother.

With a pleased nod, Layla stood up and cleared her throat, "Gate of the Trickster, I open thee. Naruto!" she chanted, twisting the silvery key in front of her.

With a flash of bright light, a boy, not older than nineteen or twenty appeared; he had spiky blond hair, with blond fox ears on top of his head and piercing blue eyes. He had whisker marks thrice on each cheek and wore a rather pleased, if not nervous, smile on his face.

"You must be Layla Heartfilia." he stated with a light bow.

"I Am." she replied, "and you are Naruto, the Trickster. Funny name for a spirit, Fishcake." Layla giggled.

"It's maelstrom." Naruto mumbled.

Layla nodded in acceptance though she still couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "Alright, now let's get started on the contract shall we?"

Lucy stared in awe at the man that had appeared before her, unknown to her, this man, would play a large part in her future and the rest of her life in general.

**And Scene**

**Well there ya have it folks, my promised Naruto/Lucy story, tell me in the review what you liked, didn't like and how I can improve. I know this chapter is short but it only the first of many. Please remember that this story won't be updated as often as my other Naruto/Fairy Tail and I still have others to write, so yeah don't be expecting fast updates please.**

**Anyways,**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Chapter Two**_

Naruto Uzumaki, now known as Naruto the Trickster sat at the edge of a large crystal blue lake a fishing rod in hand and a of jewellery by his side. He'd been in the Celestial Spirit world for a good few months, or years from the Earthland perspective. He'd learned that for every day that passed in the Celestial world, three months passed in Earthland. He tried not to think about it too much as it gave him a headache.

Another thing Naruto learned was that he had lost his ability to use chakra but, all the chakra he did have seemed to have been changed into lightning magic. He could still use his _jutsu_ but they were now all lightning based so it took a bit of practice to get used to as lightning was the element opposed to his element of wind.

The sound of heavy footsteps from behind brought Naruto out of his musings. He looked behind him as saw a man with a long metal tail, red and white hair and a cocky smirk of his face.

"Yo, Scorpio!" Naruto called out to his fellow spirit, "You here to see Aquarius_-chan_?" he asked teasingly.

Scorpio laughed, "Yup, just got back from helping Angel out so I thought I'd pay her a visit." Angel was the key holder of Scorpio's key; she was relatively nice to her spirits but wouldn't hesitate to put them down if they got in her way.

The Fox spirit grinned mischievously, "Hold on a second while I call her." Naruto gave the fishing rod a bit of a wiggle and seconds later the rod started bend madly from whatever was pulling on the other end, "Whoa! Got myself a whopper here!"

Scorpio sweat dropped, _'Not again.'_

Naruto pulled on the rod, reeling in his catch, "Nearly there." he said happily, give the pole one last pull and with a mighty splash Aquarius appeared, holding on to a golden tiara with an iron grip. She landed on the shore, still holding the piece of jewellery tightly to her chest.

"Hey Aquarius-_chan_, nice of you to drop by." Naruto said, trying not to laugh, "Scorpio is here to see ya."

"Naruto you ass!" The mermaid yelled angrily, "You do that one more time and I'll kill you! Immortal or not I swear - oh hi Scorpio" she spotted her boyfriend standing behind the blond looking highly amused.

"_**Haha, that never gets old!" **_ Kurama laughed inside Naruto's head, _**"You would think that she'd've caught on by now" **_The old demon had been quiet for the first couple of days after the blonde's arrival in the Celestial world, Naruto thought that he huffing over the fact that Naruto didn't actually kill Madara, just tipped him over the edge but the demon was sleeping. SLEEPING! Lazy bastard.

'_I know but she just loves anything and everything to do with jewellery.'_ Naruto replied humorously.

"_**Well we've had our fun here, how bout we go in to that other world and cause a bit of mayhem?" **_Kurama offered helpfully making the blond sigh,

'_For the last time I'm not going to just go to Earthland to cause 'mayhem' for one thing, I doubt, I'd make it to Clover town before being stopped, hell, I'm pretty that Layla would've kicked my ass by then.'_ Naruto said with a slight shiver, Layla was probably one of the kindest people but when angered, she could probably take out the _Seirei-o_.

"_**Fine, fine, but I still don't see why you can't use my chakra here."**_ the fox demon muttered, _**"You had complete control over it before."**_

Naruto mentally shrugged, _'I don't know, I can only guess that when Madara-teme lost it, he cut off my connection to your chakra and completely converted mine to magic plus with the Raijin added to the mix, it became all lightning.'_ the blond guessed.

Kurama 'humph-ed' and receded back into his cage until he got bored again. Suddenly Naruto felt the familiar tug of being summoned in the back of his head. Aquarius, who was talking animatedly with Scorpio, felt the same pull.

"I got to go, Miss Layla is calling." they said simultaneously and without missing a beat, the two spirits transported themselves to the Heartfilia Konzern.

/ /

Naruto and Aquarius appeared in one of the many large rooms of the Heartfilia manor. It was the pure definition of upper class; a polished mahogany floor, royal blue curtains, and antique furniture all around the room with the odd bookcase here and there. Usually the room or any room in the house had a homely feeling but right now, the walls of this beautiful room held an air of finality. Capricorn and Cancer where there as well.

"Hello my friends." A soft voice behind them said, "I guess you are wondering why I called you here." It was Layla, she looked as beautiful as ever, but she seemed sickly pale and bags forming underneath soft brown eyes, "I would like to inform you that," she coughed, "I'm ill and dying."

Silence reigned, there was nothing they could say; all four of them respected and cared for Layla greatly, she had a strong will and a kind nature, she was the kind of person who seemed would around forever.

"B-but, Miss Layla, isn't there anything anyone can do for you?" Capricorn said sounding extremely worried.

Layla shook her head, smiling at her spirits concern for her, "No, sadly there isn't; by the time we realised what my illness was, it was too late." she laughed softly, "But do not worry, I am going to make what little time I have left, a best as I possibly can."

"Then why have you called us here _-ebi_?" Cancer asked, giving his scissors a snip.

"Ah yes, I called you here to tell you that when I die, each of your keys will be distributed to various mages of my choice." she explained, "Capricorn, your key will be given to a mage called Zoldeo. Cancer, your key shall be passed to my dear husband. Aquarius, I will be giving your key to my daughter and Naruto, your key is special, so I have decided to give your key back to you." She held out the silvery key for the blond to take, which he did with great reluctance.

Each of the spirits nodded in understanding, though Aquarius 'tsk-ed' after hearing her key would be given to a kid, but kept quiet. Layla smiled happily, know that her friends were happy with her decision, even though she knew Aquarius wasn't too fond of her daughter but was confident that the water barer would protect her daughter.

"You can go now, but if Naruto and Capricorn could stay behind please." The lady said kindly. Aquarius and Cancer, vanishing in a flash of light, leaving Naruto and Capricorn behind.

"What do you need of us, Miss Layla?" Capricorn asked.

"Capricorn, Naruto, I would like you to promise me something." The blond woman spoke solemnly.

"Anything, you need." Naruto said.

"I would like you two to promise me that you'll protect my family for as long as they are around." Layla said. The goat and fox spirits shared a small glance with each other before nodding.

"Of course." The goat spirit said, "I promise to protect your family for all eternity if there comes a time that a child of yours decides to pursue the path of magic." Capricorn knelt before the matriarch of the Heartfilia family.

Naruto knelt down beside Capricorn, Layla Heartfilia was a woman he respected greatly, she helped him with understanding this new world and helped him practice his lightning magic, "I will protect your family with my dying breath, you need not worry."

Tears welled up in Layla's eyes, she was thankful to have friends as loyal as her spirits; she knew she could trust Naruto and Capricorn with anything and everything as they had proven countless times over the years, "Thank you, both of you."

Capricorn stood up straight, tall and proud, "Of course Miss Layla." Naruto stood with him, giving the woman a soft smile but said nothing, for once.

"You may go." She dismissed them both.

And with one last respectful bow they vanished in a flash of light leaving Layla looking out the window of the proud manor, "Aquarius, Capricorn, Cancer and Naruto, I'm proud to have called you my friends."

/ /

As Naruto appeared back into the Celestial, feeling upset hearing that Layla was going to pass and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. It went against his very nature to let someone important to him die like this and it made him angry plus the fact that Kurama's chakra was still effected by his emotions even though he could no longer use the chakra itself wasn't exactly helping either. Deciding to try and lower his temper, Naruto went for a walk into the forest.

The trees were old and twisted, rising high into the perpetual night sky. It almost looked like something out of a horror film the very trees gave off an aura of calm and magic, like some kind of enchanted forest from fairy tales and myths. Naruto walked dead leaves and branches crunching under his every step. A second pair of crunching steps alerted the blond fox spirit to another person's presence,

"Fancy meeting you here, buddy." a confident female voice said from not too far away, "Come for a re-match?" Naruto sighed knowing that tone anywhere,

"Nope, not this time Vulp." He replied calmly, "Maybe I'll go easy on you next time though."

Vulp ran in front of the blond with a furious glare, "Shut up! I nearly beat you last time!" she exclaimed, her cheeks suddenly turning red in frustration. Vulpecula, or Vulp for short, was a fiery little redhead; her long hair was tied back into a pony tail that had a splash of white along the tips making it look more like a fox's tail along with fox ears poking up from the top of her head. She wore a brown tank top that cut off at her belly, showing her impressive bust and a pair of brown shorts. Her ruby red eyes shone with determination and intelligence as she stared at her proclaimed 'rival'.

For the longest time Vulp had been the only fox spirit, her name literally meaning 'Little Fox' as proven by her short stature, and though she had never been the strongest spirit, she was pretty happy with that but when Naruto arrived in the Celestial world her pride immediately kicked in and she challenged the blond to a fight to see who was the stronger spirit. While Naruto had neither understanding nor control over his new magical abilities he still managed to beat her fairly easily, something that Vulp didn't take to too well.

"Sure thing, shorty." Naruto said, he pat the smaller spirit on the head, "Whatever you say." he continued walking through the forest.

"Don't call me 'shorty'!" Vulp exclaimed her face turning a deeper shade of red, she noticed the Reynard spirit walking off, and his head hung rather low, "What's gotten you all depressed." she asked as she ran up beside him.

Naruto sighed, "Miss Layla told me and her other spirits that she is going to die." he explained.

Vulp let out a low whistle, "Well that sucks, from what I heard, she was a saint of a human." she shrugged, "There's nothing you can do I take it?" Naruto nodded, "Well then what's the problem?"

Naruto's gaze snapped to the vixen spirit in a furious, his eyes narrowed and eyes shining in anger, "The problem? The problem is that someone I care about is dying and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Again Vulp shrugged, "It happens all the time to all of us Spirits, there no need to get so wound up about some human." not even a second later she found herself pinned up to a tree with an arm pressed against her neck. Naruto glared at her as he emitted a low growling noise,

"Don't you dare say that, Miss Layla is someone I respect greatly and is more than just 'some human'!" he yelled at the redhead, pressing his arm harder against her neck.

Vulp spat out a glob of saliva and glared back at Naruto, "Some Celestial Spirit you are; you can't even take your key barer dying. Hah! Pathetic." she snarled, "You can't go moping around every time your key barer dies, sure go ahead and mourn, it's natural but don't get depressed over It." the pressure Naruto was applying to her neck lessened.

"My last key barer died a week ago, was I sad about it? Hell yeah! Did I mourn her death? Of course but did I mop around like you are? Heck no, I went up to you and challenged you to a fight." By now Naruto was staring at the smaller spirit with a shocked expression; he didn't know that. Vulp didn't even look like she had done anything close to mourning anything other than a bruised ego. He backed off a few steps. Vulp dropped to the ground but didn't let go of her intense stare,

"You're immortal now, not like you were as a human; people you know and care for are going to die all the time so get used to it, if you don't then you may as well never give your key back to anyone ever again." Vulp folded her arms under her breasts glaring at the man before her.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the redhead, thoughts running a mile a second; she was right, he'd thought that because he had a new life that he could save those he cared about this time round and not have a repeat of the Fourth Great Shinobi war. The blonds fists clenched tightly and he took a deep breath. Vulp's angry glare softened and she walked up to the blond,

"Look, it won't happen overnight and it won't be easy, I'm sure but just remember; you still have everyone here, me, Leo, Aries, Lyra, Scorpio and even Aquarius once she stops being angry at because of your 'fishing' sessions." Vulp laughed lightly at thought, she'd even joined Naruto when he was 'fishing'.

Naruto chuckled, "Thanks for that Vulps, I came out here to calm down and it worked." he smiled brightly at the Vixen, "I owe ya one." He laughed at Vulp's response of 'You know ya do!'

The blond spirit took his key that he stored in his pocket, the promise he had made to Layla just before he left her. Naruto smiled as a thought came into his head. He pulled Vulp into a tight hug, making her emit a high pitched 'eep', "Thanks again Vulps, I gotta go do something and I'll fight you when I get back, okay?" Vulp silently nodded as the taller spirit let go of her.

"_**She'd make a good mate you know?"**_ Kurama said, _**"Just think about the sex with that fiery Vixen."**_

'_Oh shut up.'_

/ /

Lucy Heartfilia, now a hole nine years old was playing in the massive garden of her family's home or as she viewed it, the biggest play ground in the world! Right now she was playing tag with her mummy and was have the time of her life, she loved playing with mummy but wished that daddy would join in as well.

A bright light flashed and a man appeared, he had fox ears and three whisker marks on his face and eyes blue like the sky, "Naruto!" she exclaimed seeing her friend appear out of nowhere. Layla looked surprised; she had given Naruto back his key so why was he here? She then saw that the blonde's gaze was on her daughter and smiled, he was planning to keep his promise.

"Hey there Lucy." Naruto said happily as he hugged the nine year old, he sent a subtle look toward Layla who nodded lightly, "I have a gift for you." Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates,

"Really? What is it?" She asked the blond spirit excitedly practically bouncing.

Naruto chuckled at the young girl, "Well first I gotta ask; do you wanna be a mage like your mummy?" he asked.

Lucy nodded vigorously, "Yeah! I wanna be the bestest mage ever, exactly like mummy!" she waved her hands in the air at the proclamation.

"Well then if you want to be just like your mommy then you are going to need this." he held out his hand and gave his key to Lucy, "I'm sure your mummy will teach you how to use it and remember that if you ever need help at any time at all, I'll be there." he explained.

Lucy looked at the sparkling key in her hands with wide, awestruck eyes, then to Naruto then back to the key, "Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, launching herself into the Reynard's arms.

Layla looked on at the scene with a sense of pride, she was thankful that Naruto was willing to give his key to her daughter so soon, after all it had only been a few hours since she had given the key back to the spirit. Layla knew that she could pass on knowing that her daughter will be protected from anything.

/ /

X777

"G-gate of th-the Trickster! I open thee, Naruto!" a sad and almost desperate voice chanted as a silvery key was thrust through the air, not seconds later Naruto stood, about to asked what Lucy needed when he saw her soft brown eyes shining with sadness and unshed tears, reached out and pulled her into a tight comforting hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." he whispered softly to her, as he rocked back and forth gently.

"S-she's gone, m-m-mummy said th-that sh-she'd be around f-forever but the d-doctor told m-me th-that's she's gone." Lucy stuttered in between loud sobs, clinging tightly to her blond spirit.

Right now, Naruto knew that all he could do was tell her that it would be alright in the end. He empathised with the ten year old, he knew what it was like losing someone close, but he knew that Layla and Lucy were more than close.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry, I'm here."

**And Scene**

**Alright, I know this chapter is really short but I've had a little trouble spreading this story out along with planning my next chapter of Water King so sorry 'bout that. I need to thank **_**Spaceman **_**for the idea of using Vulpecula in this story and even told about a fan art of her, originally I was planning on have her be someone like Plue but decided against it as it would work better having her as she is. Also, I'm going on holiday for sure on Saturday so please don't ask for updates for at least a week, but know that I will be using my time away to plan a little. Last thing is that I was asked in the reviews about an updating schedule and my only response to that is, what's that? I've never had one nor will I ever use as I would never keep to it even if I tried. **

**Search, Nikatail on Deviantart to find the fanart of Vulpecula.**

**Anyways**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Chapter Three**_

Eleven year old Lucy Heartfilia hummed happily as she stood over a large pot of rice, stirring it gently. She was under the watchful eyes of the Heartfilia cooks and her best friend and celestial spirit, Naruto. Lucy was making a rice ball for her daddy; hopefully it would make her daddy happy and smile again. Naruto smiled as he watched the eleven year old; Lucy had been distraught after the death of her mother just over a year ago and had spent a lot of her time doing two things; trying to get her father's attention and the second sitting in her room crying her heart out. Usually the first lead to the second.

Jude Heartfilia had become even colder and even more obsessed with his work in the Heartfilia Konzern spending just about all of his time cooped up in his office rifling through his paperwork like a man possessed. The only time he left was to eat and go out on business trips. This angered Naruto greatly, Lucy was a girl who needed love and attention, it's what kept that smile on her face but Jude barely acknowledged her existence now.

Naruto spent a lot of his time with Lucy, playing games with her, cheering her up and had essentially had become her caretaker to an extent. To the point that the other Celestial Spirits started teasing him about it, especially Vulpecula and Aquarius, the latter probably trying to get revenge on him for all of his 'Fishing' sessions, hell even Leo had taken a few digs at him but he didn't mind, they weren't anywhere near his level when it came to making jokes or making fun of people in general.

"I'd say the rice is just about ready, Miss Lucy." The head cook said, smiling gently at the Heartfilia heiress.

Lucy grinned, nodding, she put on a pair of oven mitts and carried the pot of rice to the sink were another one of the chiefs handed the younger blonde a sieve to drain the boiling water from the rice. Being the eager girl that she is, Lucy went to start making the rice ball straight away but Naruto grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her from burning her hand on the hot rice.

"Ah, ah, you'll burn yourself doing that." he said in a light tone, "I don't want to be the one have to take you to the doctor because you were careless."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and pouted cutely, "I'm not careless, I just really want to make this for daddy." she said.

Naruto laughed, "You sure do, I'm sure he'll appreciate It." he knew it was a lie but he want to at least see if any form of familial relationship could be salvaged between Lucy and Jude. If he was honest, the blonde celestial spirit would say that she'd be lucky to even get a smile from her father. Naruto noticed a few of the family cooks looking at Lucy with sad smiles, obviously having similar trains of thought.

"Here Lucy, you know the way you said you want to be a mage?" Naruto asked the younger blonde.

Lucy looked up at Naruto and nodded furiously, "Yup, but I thought I already was because I can summon you and the other spirits, right?" she asked curiously.

Naruto nodded, "Yes you are a Celestial mage but I think you could do with learning another form of magic, it is possible after all and it will help you on your way to becoming a strong mage." he explained.

Lucy's brow creased slightly in thought, "What do you think I should do then?"

"Well, I would teach you my own lightning magic, but I think that that is meant for me only plus I don't really know how to teach magic, but I think the best thing for you to do would be to do a bit of research, find a magic that you think suits you then I'll do whatever I can to help you learn it." Naruto said with a nod, happy with his proposal.

For a second time Lucy looked thoughtful, mulling the idea over in her head. Finally making a decision, she nodded with a determined grin, "Okay, I'll do it, but you'll have to help, deal?" she held out her hand for the fox spirit to shake, something that Naruto found highly amusing. Grasping Lucy's hand, Naruto grinned,

"Sure thing, I wouldn't have it any other way."

.oOo.

Twenty minutes later Lucy was happily skipping down the hallway of the Heartfilia mansion, her freshly made rice ball in hand. A few pieces of sushi had been placed on the rice ball giving it vague features of a face. Lucy couldn't have been prouder; she made this all by herself, with a little help from Naruto and the cooks of course. She was on her way now to give her hard work to her father. Naruto and Lucy's personal staff followed close behind her smiling at the young celestial mage as they approached her father's office. Naruto, had a bad feeling on what was about to happen and was prepared to intervene if needs be; he would not let Jude cause any harm to come to Lucy, be it physical or mental. In fact, just the thoughts that a father would even_ think _of going any where near his child with anything other than good will disgusted the blonde spirit.

Lucy stopped outside the door to Jude's office with biggest smile on her face, Naruto came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You go on in, Luce, we'll be right here if you need us." He said, getting a nod from the eleven year old, "After this we'll go to town to get you some books on magic, alright?"

Lucy's personal staff, consisting of her teacher, cook and maid, looked at the blonde pair, amazed by the close bond that the two shared, even though they knew that Naruto wasn't human. Of course Naruto had told them about his promise to Miss Layla before her death. He really did care for little Miss Lucy. It was a sight that warmed their hearts.

.oOo.

Jude Heartfilia was a busy man, he ran the Heartfilia Konzern night and day, making sure it ran as smoothly as possible, after all, railroads didn't build themselves. He spent most of his time in his office doing is near endless amount of paper work. Oh how Jude hated the stuff, but it guaranteed his high and steady income, so he put up with it. The Heartfilia patriarch stopped as he read over a document offering to set up an arranged marriage between his daughter Lucy and the heir to a rich banking family, he genuinely had to think this over, in the long run it would be a great benefit to his family and business but then again would his daughter be happy. A tough decision for sure. For now, Jude set the document to the side for him to re-read and think over at a later time and date.

Just as Jude started on his next set of paperwork, the door to his office burst open, giving way to his over excitable eleven year old daughter. The older Heartfilia sighed, not even looking up from his work, as Lucy ran towards him.

"Daddy, daddy, I made a rice ball for you, it looks just like you too." She said happily, holding said rice ball high in the air.

Jude, still not looking up from his work, responded feeling slightly irritated but schooled himself, "Not now Lucy, I'm busy."

Lucy faltered slightly but quickly regained her footing, "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, "You've been in her all day and I barely see you anymore." The child walked closer to his desk, rice ball still held high.

Jude's eyebrows twitched slightly, "No, Lucy, I'm not hungry, now please leave me be." His irritation now appearing slightly in his voice.

Not one to one be stopped so easily, Lucy kept her wide smile in place as she stepped forward getting closer to her father's desk, "Okay, I'll but put it here so you can eat it when you are hungry." she reached up and placed the ball of rice on the desk before standing back.

For Jude, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, he didn't know why or how but his patients broke and he knew he might regret it later, but for now he didn't care, "Damn it Lucy!" he barked angrily, "Stop being such a nuisance for once and leave me alone!"

Shocked by her father's outburst, the young girl stepped back in fear, tears slowly forming in her eyes. '_What did I do? Did I say something wrong' _she thought to herself, _'Why is daddy so upset at me? I just wanted to see him happy.' _

"I-I just wanted to make you happy." Lucy stuttered slightly confused as to what might have brought this on.

Jude slapped the snack food off of his desk like some kind of disgusting bug sending it across the large office, landing with barely a noise as it made contact with the expensive carpet, "I don't care, you are being nothing more than an annoyance, so leave me be and go to your room!" he shouted, slamming one hand on his desk, using the other to point towards the door.

Tears now flowed freely down Lucy's face as she took another step back from her angry father. Just as she was about to turn and run out of the office, there was a small flash of light and a hand was placed gently onto her shoulder. Looking up, Lucy saw Naruto smiling softly down at her. Her Celestial spirit knelt down and pulled her into a hug where she proceeded to cry shamelessly into his shoulder.

Naruto was not happy, no, that was an understatement, saying that was like saying that the sky looked a little blue or that the ocean might be wet. No, Naruto was furious at Jude Heartfilia. Sure he'd known that Lucy's attempt was pretty much doomed to fail, but for the man to call it own flesh and blood an _annoyance_ just because she wanted to make him happy and spend time with him! It was appalling!

The trickster spirit picked his key barer up as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and continued to cry on him. He rubbed his hand soothingly over Lucy's back to try and calm the girl down slightly. Sending as look of absolute disgust and contempt at the young girl's father as he turned around and left the office. Once outside he handed the sobbing to her maid, with a little resistance as Lucy didn't seem to want to release her grip from around his neck and then turned to return to Jude's office.

Naruto closed the door with a resounding 'click'. Jude didn't seem to know what to do as the Celestial spirit glared at him with absolute hate as he walked towards him with small sparks of what looked like electricity arcing of his arms.

"Let me tell you something Mister Heartfilia," Naruto said calmly, his eye colder than any arctic tundra, "There are few things that I hate, or even dislike for that matter, but one thing that I hate more than anything else is seeing a helpless child being harmed, especially by their own fathers."

Jude finally getting his feet under him attempted to glare back at the blonde in front of him, "You cannot just come in here and interrupt my family affairs just so you can spout off some bollocks." he said distastefully. Looking back on it, Jude would readily admit that this was not the smartest thing he has ever done.

Naruto laughed humourlessly, it was a laugh that sent a chill down Jude's spin, "You see, that is where you are wrong, Mister Heartfilia." Naruto said coldly, "I made a promise to Miss Layla, your wife in case you've forgotten, that I would protect Lucy from any form of harm, be it emotional, physical or mental. I promised that I would protect her no matter what, even against her own father." The lightning arcing off of Naruto's shoulders increased to the point that you could feel the air itself humming in anger.

Jude stood firm, he would not let this outsider tell him what to do, even if he did invoke the name of his late wife, "I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

If possible, Naruto's glare increased even more, "Oh? Then let me ask you this; what is so wrong with a child wanting to spend time with her father? What is so wrong with her want to see her father smile?" Naruto asked frigidly, "How is it so wrong that she is called such things as a _nuisance_ and _annoying_, huh? Tell me that."

"I-" before Jude could make as excuse, the blonde was sting directly in front of him with a look of cold hate,

"There is nothing wrong with that, it is natural that a child seeks out her father after the death of her mother." Naruto almost spat in the man's face, "Let this be your only warning Mister Heartfilia, I will not tolerate your treatment of Lucy at all, you talk to her like that one more time or even try to do anything to stop her from smiling, I will ask her one question; if she wants to leave this place and if she says yes, well, you'll never see her again."

A cold sweat ran down Jude's face at the tone of the younger man spoke to him in, there was no hesitation in his threat, no sight of backing down, this was not a threat, it was a promise and a promise the fox-like boy planned on keeping.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked towards the office door, "I plan on helping Lucy to become a strong mage and as soon as she is old enough we will leave, the only reason I do not take her now is because that would be even more detrimental to her; here she has good food, a bed to sleep on and is getting a good education. I couldn't help her with otherwise." the blonde said as he walked out the door and with one last glance at the rice ball on the floor he spoke, "Lucy was very proud of that and made it all by herself, just so she could make you happy. Good night Mister Heartfilia." and like that the spirit was gone.

Jude dropped back on to his chair with and exhausted sigh, he was truly at a loss. He had probably just made the worst mistake in his life and if he repeated it, his daughter might leave him. The Heartfilia family head ran his hand down his face tiredly. He never was good with children, that was always Layla's job but now that she was gone Jude didn't know what to do. He eyed the marriage proposal to the side of his usual stack of paper work, truly considering if he should accept it.

Jude stood from his chair and went to the window looking out over the family grounds, _'Layla, what would you do?'_

.oOo.

When Naruto closed the door to Jude's office, Lucy was still in the hands of her personal staff, she was still crying but had calmed down considerably. The blonde smile at each of her staff members softly,

"Thank you, I'll take her up to her room now." he said, reaching over to Lucy, who noticed he had returned and latched herself onto his neck tightly, Naruto put an arm under the young girl's legs to hold her up in place.

Lucy's maid smiled, "No, thank you for caring for Miss Lucy, we would do more for her but there is the possibility that we could disallowed from seeing her anymore."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "I understand thank you anyway." with that he started walking towards the young girl's room. Lucy was now crying silently into his shoulder,

"W-what did I -hic- do w-wrong?" she sobbed, "What -hic- would m-make d-daddy so angry -hic- at me?"

Naruto started rubbing her back again slowly, "I don't know Luce, but don't worry I'll make sure he is never angry at you again, alright?" he said comfortingly as he climbed the stairs.

Lucy looked at her spirit hopefully, her soft brown eyes now puffy and blood-shot from her crying, "Re-really?" she asked.

The blonde fox spirit cursed mentally; no child should ever have to be in this position because of their parents. It's just not right. Naruto smiled anyway and replied, "Of course, now how about you go get a wash and changed so we can go into town and get you some spell books." he wiped the tears gently from her eyes.

Lucy seemed to cheer up greatly at the older blonde's proposal; she sniffed loudly, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Naruto laughed at Lucy's sudden enthusiasm, "That's the spirit, now let's got you washed; we don't want you walking round town looking like you broke into a clowns make-up drawer, now do we." he said, referring to the red nose she was now sporting.

Lucy giggled, "I don't look like a clown." she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? Then why is your nose all big and red?" he grabbed her nose and started wiggling it from side to side. Lucy laughed, then stopped realising how weird she sounded, then laughed even more because she sounded so weird.

"_**Sometimes you're too soft when making threats kit."**_ Kyuubi said, finally making himself known.

Naruto shook his head, _"That was a promise; I never make threats, not anymore."_

Kyuubi huffed, _**"You could've at least caused him a bit of damage to send the message home."**_

The fox spirit shrugged; _"I think that I did just fine."_ he smiled at the sight of Lucy laughing and smiling happily, her previous despair, despite only happening a few minutes ago, was all but forgotten.

.oOo.

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Lucy sat in a carriage heading towards the nearest town of Lumion so that the young mage could look for some magic books that she could pick a new form of magic from.

Lucy was in a new set of clothing, a pink summer dress and sandals, and her face was washed showing no signs that she had ever been crying beforehand. Currently the eleven year old was looking out the window of the carriage at the beautiful scenery as they travelled down the narrow mountain road towards the town.

"Hey Luce, have you ever thought about joining a magic guild when you're old enough?" Naruto asked as he watched his key barer stare out the window in awe. Thankfully Miss Layla had been kind enough to explain magic guilds to him and teach him about the ones local to Fiore.

Lucy blinked in confusion; "A magic guild?" was her reply. She had heard of magic guilds from the stories that her mom had told her but she didn't really know anything about them other than that, "What about them?"

"I was wondering if you have ever thought about joining one." Naruto said.

Lucy's brow creased slightly in thought as she turned away from the carriage window to look at the Celestial Spirit beside her, "I don't really know any guilds that I could join." she replied.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought that it would be a good place for you when you're old enough, you know, to earn money and practice you're magic a bit more."

The young celestial mage mulled the idea over in her head, "Well if I-" Lucy was suddenly cut off by the loud sound of rock crumbling beneath the carriage.

The road had given way.

Time seemed to slow down for the pair as everything around them started to tumble down the cliff face. Naruto reached out to Lucy and Lucy to Naruto. He managed to grab her hand and pull her towards him and into a protective embrace. The sudden feeling of terror that they were about to die was overwhelming.

Naruto's mind was racing at a mile a minute as he tried to come up with a way to get Lucy out of this life and death situation when the air around him seemed to thicken, it was barely noticeable but it was there.

The falling carriage's descent slowed and then stopped. Naruto and Lucy crashed into the side of the carriage with a loud thump.

"Ow, what was that?" Lucy asked rubbing her head that been slammed in to the window.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

Inexplicably the carriage began to right itself and slowly rise up through the air like it was on some kind of powerful air current or updraft then was set back firmly onto the mountain road as if nothing had happened.

Lucy looked out the window curiously to try and see what had cause this whole chain of events when a pretty blond lady ran past, it was only for a second but the young mage saw a strange pink mark on the lady's hand, it almost looked kind of like a fair with a tail. It was weird because Fairies didn't have tails... did they?

Apparently Naruto saw it too as he seemed to recognise the mark, "A Fairy Tail mage? What that..."

And just as soon as it happened, it was gone.

Lucy turned to her Celestial spirit feeling very bewildered, "Naruto, who was that?" she asked.

"It looked like a Fairy Tail mage." he answered looking just as lost, "She must have saved us by using some kind of air mage or something."

Once the whole shock of the situation had worn off, Lucy broke out in a huge grin,

"I know what guild I wanna join."

**And Scene**

**Sorry 'bout the delay, but here's the chapter as promised from Water King. I had to skip a good bit of my IT work to get this done and sorry it ain't that long but I don't get IT often and my mother decided that she'd take a sudden interesting that computer and use it a lot over that last load of days plus I genuinely didn't what the fruck to put in this chapter. Right just so you know, I held a poll on my account for what pairing I should do for my next Naruto/Fairy Tail cross over, I've become fond of writing these, this story will be were the Fairy Tail characters go to the Naruto Universe instead of the usual, which if you ask me, is far too over used (but I still like 'em) so far the results are as follows;**

**Naruto/Mirajane- 42- 28%**

**Naruto/Cana-30- 20%**

**Naruto/Levi & Naruto/Lisanna-29- 20%**

**Naruto/Evergreen-10- 6%**

**Naruto/Bisca-5- 3%**

**The final results will be posted on the next chapter of Fairy Tail's Water King. Please don't forget to review and tell me what ya think.**

**Anyways until next time,**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

~_Heartfilia Konzern, X781~_

Lucy Heartfilia, fourteen year old _Celestial Mage_ sat at the bureau in her room of Heartfilia family manor, her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes as she immersed herself in the book she was currently reading. Ever since the near death experience several years ago with the cart nearly falling off cliff and was subsequently save by Fairy Tail who used _Aero magic_ (something she found out later with some help from Naruto), she had strived to be a strong mage and join the Fairy Tail guild not to mention finding out about that mage that had save her life.

Lucy had decided that she would study and train using _Aero magic_, she had seen how strong it was as it was able to catch and lift a cart, two horses, one person and a celestial spirit all at once. As Naruto had said, she would need a second type of magic to back up her _Celestial magic_ if she wanted to fight with her spirits.

Though Lucy quickly learned that learning this magic would not be easy in the slightest, it wasn't that she expected it t be, she wasn't that naïve, but it was a hell of a lot tougher than she thought it would be. On her first try of trying out _Aero_ she had failed miserably and nearly lost her arm! She had bought a book on the magic, there only was one, and it explained that _Aero_ was nearly a _Lost Magic_ because of how few people were able to master it and were willing to teach it to anyone.

_Aero_ was a lot different than most other magic because it was neither an ability type nor a holder type of magic, _Aero_ was used to change the pressure of the air around you, there was no object to use as a medium and it had next no effect on the body of the user, you had to spread your magic out over a fairly large distance and still keep in enough control in order to use it effectively. The book said that for the first step you should hold your hands out before you and channel magic to them, which was easy for Lucy as being a _Celestial Mage_ that was something she did every time she summoned one of her spirits, so she was confident, and try to compress the air between them. But unfortunately from force of habit, she channelled more magic to her right hand than her left causing greater pressure round the right and nearly crushing it. If Naruto hadn't realised what was going on, Lucy would have lost her arm.

After that Lucy had decided to take it a bit slower and just work on getting the right balance of magic in both hands before doing anything else.

That was three years ago.

Now, with the help of Naruto and her other spirits Aquarius (who still didn't like her) and Cancer she had become very proficient with the magic and could keep up with Cancer and Naruto in spars but in an all out, no holds barred, fight then she wouldn't last too long but that in itself served to make her more determined to become stronger.

The maximum range of Lucy's magic is about ten to twelve feet, which considering that when she first got the hang of the spells was only three centimetres around her but according to the book masters of the magic could spread out over a range of thirty feet, so she still had a long way to go.

She could also use the magic to hit people by increasing the air pressure to make it near solid and move it around, within range of course, and hit people with it. As Naruto had said to her, it made for a good distraction. Another thing that she had learned to do was to slow down or completely restrict people's movements with the magic, she had managed to hold Cancer in place using this for a whole ten minutes before he managed to break free.

Lucy leaned back in her chair and looked to the ceiling, _'A lot has changed in three years'_ she thought to herself. She had started to drift away from her father over time after that incident that lead to her wanting to join Fairy Tail, it had gotten to the point that she barely even said 'hello' to the man anymore and while her father's attitude to her had changed, he wouldn't be winning any Father of the Year awards anytime soon. He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore, a like he was ashamed to look at her, sure when she nearly died on that cart track he had asked her if she was okay and that was about it.

Lucy had grown up plenty in three years as well; she was more mature, both physically and mentally, even only being fourteen she was filling out quite nicely is she did say so herself and with all the training she did with her spirits she was stronger too, though still nowhere near as strong as most other people, she was confident that she could hold her own in a fight. Also thanks to her love of reading excellent home school teachers she was very smart as well.

"What 'cha doin'" an all too familiar voice asked curiously from behind her. She smiled.

Naruto.

He was probably the only thing that hadn't changed over these three year, the one constant, and she was sure that he always would be. Lucy was always at her happiest when the older blonde spirit was around and even when he wasn't she would constantly think about him, like when he would next appear and what kind of mischief he was getting up to in the spirit world. Ever since her mother died, Naruto did everything he could to look after her and help her in any way he could. At first she viewed him as a brother, someone to look up and care for her but recently that had started to change, she had started see him a possibly more.

"Nothing much, just trying to make words appear on paper." she replied with a light shrug. Lucy had decided that she would like to write a book based on her adventures as a mage and Naruto, as always, had been supportive of her idea just so long as it didn't distract her from her training and studies too much.

The blond fox spirit peered over her shoulder at the blank paper lying on the bureau in front of the younger mage,

"Um, you do know that you need to have some form of writing material in your hand in order to do that right?" he said looking mildly amused.

Lucy's smile widened, "I know, I was just waiting for either you or some inspiration before it did anything."

Naruto grinned, "Well, I know that I would only serve to distract you from your writing more than anything." he reached into his pocket and pulled something, "Anyway, I brought you a little present."

The younger blonde twisted in her seat to face the fox spirit a look of genuine surprise, "Really?" generally spirits were not allowed to take anything out of the Spirit world, so this was a definite surprise.

Naruto nodded, still grinning, "Well actually it was at the request of a friend since he can't contact you yet." he said. The spirit took Lucy's hand and placed something in it.

Lucy looked at what had been placed in her hand and was nearly frozen in shock; "Th-this is..." she trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

Naruto nodded happily, "Yup, his last key holder was sent to prison with no one to pass the key on to so he got it back and because of your good reputation among the spirits he asked me to give you his key."

It was a golden key; the bow was two golden bull horns with the brown coloured zodiac symbol for Taurus on a white background in between them, the bit of the key was shaped like a dual bladed battle axe with the edges of each blade coloured black. The key to the Golden Bull Taurus.

"Be warned, Taurus, while he is a good guy, is a shameless pervert and with someone like you as his key barer that definitely won't help in the slightest." Lucy blushed as Naruto hinted to her attractive, yet still developing, figure.

She nodded, "Alright, I'll make a contract with him, so long as you're here to make sure he doesn't pull anything."

"Sure, but I'm sure he won't, like I said; he is a good guy, so the most he'll do is go on about your sexy body is all." Naruto replied making Lucy blush again, partly from embarrassment and part because she hoped that Naruto didn't just say her 'sexy body' as a quote.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus." Lucy chanted, trusting the key out in front of her and twisting it, the magical circle appeared and in a flash of light Taurus appeared.

The spirit was a well muscled, bipedal bull with a large nose ring and a large double bladed battle axe on his back. The only form of clothing that was spirit was wearing was a pair of dark blue Speedos and what looked like some kind of Wrestle Champions belt around his waist.

The bull spirit looked slight confused for a second as to where he was before he saw Lucy standing in front of him holding his key and on came the imminent outburst,

"My new key barer has such a SEXY BODY!" he exclaimed happily, his turning into hearts started doing a little dance in front of her.

Lucy took a step back from the overly excited spirit, sure Naruto had just warned her about him, but she didn't think that he would be that bad!

Naruto in moment of protectiveness punched the bull over the head with a lightning coated fist knocking him to the ground leaving a smoking lump where the first had landed, "Shut up ya damn pervert!" he yelled at Taurus, "You're scaring her!" Lucy couldn't but smile slightly by the Reynard's protectiveness towards her.

Seemingly unfazed by the blow to the head, Taurus sat up quickly and looked apologetically at the key barer, "I'm sorry Miss Lucy, I got a bit carried away."

Lucy was almost taken a back at the sudden change in moods from the spirit, "I-it's alright, don't worry about it." she replied a little nervously, "Now, about the contract, how many days are you free?" she asked.

Taurus 'hmm-ed' lightly, "I'm free at anytime except Tuesday's and Thursday's as those are the days I do my work outs." Naruto snorted from behind his fellow spirit,

"Work outs, you mean perv on the girls hot springs." he muttered loudly enough for them both to hear but Taurus showed no reaction whatsoever.

"R-right, so I guess that is the contract done then?" Lucy sweat dropped at the bull's lack of reaction to Naruto's comment.

Taurus nodded and stood up, "Yes, you can count on me to protect your sexy body." he gave her thumbs up and a cocky grin then disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well that was... interesting." Lucy muttered getting another snort of amusement from Naruto,

"You said it." the blond spirit smiled at the younger blonde, "Well, I gotta go, I promised Vulp another 'spar' today and she'll be pissed if I miss it."

Just as he was about to leave Lucy made a split second decision, "Wait." Naruto stopped and looked at her, confusion written on his face, confusion which turned to surprise when rapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug. He smiled warmly down at Lucy and hugged her back. They stay like that for a minute or two.

When Lucy pulled away from him, Naruto asked, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Lucy just smiled in return, a light blush dusting across her cheeks, "Do I need an excuse to want a hug?" she replied teasingly.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess not." Lucy did something that rendered the spirit speechless; she stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss of his whisker marked cheek and when she pulled back she gave him a bright smile which caused his heart to flutter slightly,

"See you later, Naruto." and with that she walked back to her seat at her bureau, picked up her pen and started writing. Naruto on the other hand, just stood there looking shell shocked, his hand placed on his cheek were Lucy had planted the kiss. After several minutes of just standing there he finally managed to break out of his trance and with a soft and dazed 'see ya' he disappeared.

When Naruto finally left Lucy let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and set her pen down. Her heart was thumping heavily in her chest and her face was flushed a brilliant red. She couldn't believe what she had just done. If felt good. Hopefully Naruto felt the same.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the forest of the Celestial Spirit world, his hand still touching his cheek and his face bright red. Lucy, a fourteen year old girl, had just kissed him on the cheek, he who was so many years older than her. He was probably over thinking it and it was possibly just a friendly peck but to him it felt more... intimate, was the only way to describe it and he liked it.

Naruto shook his head clear of those thoughts; he didn't know if he should feel wrong about this after all he was immortal, ageless, time had little meaning to him, but his morals from his time as a human were fighting to take affect and they were telling him that it was wrong. He didn't even know if this kind of thing was allowed between a spirit and a human. After spending some time stewing over his thoughts resolved to ask one of the other spirits about it, preferably one that wasn't perverted and had some knowledge on the subject.

"You're later!" a familiar voice yelled, and Naruto quickly ducked down to avoid getting kicked in the back of the head.

A red and dark brown blur flew over him, landing before him in a crouching position and leaping for another assault. Naruto stepped to the left to avoid a punch, then to the right and jumped to avoid a sweeping kick.

"Sorry Vulps, I got a bit caught up helping Lucy take care of Taurus." Naruto replied with a smile.

Vulpecula 'hmph-ed' as she continued attacking Naruto, "Stupid perverted cow." she muttered to herself, she knew all too well what the bull spirit was like and if Lucy was anything like Naruto described her then the perverted cow would be all over her in seconds.

Naruto had to stop himself from laughing, he remembered when Taurus had be caught spying on the female hot spring by Vulp and despite him being a zodiac spirit and her not, she beat the ever living crap out of him. The bull had never been happier, getting beat up by an attractive lady and all.

Vulp threw another fist at the other fox spirit only for him to catch it, twist and make to throw her over his shoulder, unfortunately for him, she was prepared and grabbed onto his wrist meaning she wasn't going anywhere. When she landed back on the ground, Naruto stumbled slightly from the force of the attempted throw and Vulpecula capitalised on this and using her other hand she grabbed his shirt lifting him over her shoulder, slamming him on the ground then started to spin. After gaining enough momentum she let go of Naruto sending him hurtling into a nearby tree and being to dizzy to try and right himself, he slammed full force into the tree.

Vulpecula smirked victoriously at the Reynard but that smirk quickly turned in an angry scowl, Naruto never would have fallen for that, he was too good so he was either letting her win or wasn't focus properly on the fight. That thought alone immediately sucked all the fun out of fighting Naruto. She gave a frustrated sigh,

"Goddamn it Naruto!" She yelled at the still dazed blonde who was slowly pulling himself off the ground, it seems he hit that tree harder than she thought, _'serves him right.'_, "What's with you?"

Naruto held his head trying to get everything to stop spinning, "Sorry Vulps, I'm not feeling into it today." he got a snort in response,

"That's bullshit and you know It." was her irritated reply, "You were fine earlier, it's only now that you're out of it, so what happened with her?"

Naruto looked at the smaller fox in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Vulp rolled her eyes, "What happened with Lucy?" seeing his indignant look she growled, "Don't give me that look, something important must have happened between you two for you to be so out of it that I can throw you into a tree, unless you let me do that and I know you're not dumb enough to do that." the fierce look in her eyes made him gulp thickly, she may not be the strongest but damn Vulp could give Aquarius a run for her money in pure fear factor when angered.

"Well, I'm curious to know are relationships allowed between spirits and humans?" Vulp blinked at the seemingly random question before all the pieces finally clicked her head and she broke out in a sly smile,

"Why, did little Miss Lucy make a move on you, or something?" she teased, walking up to the blonde and leaning forward.

Naruto looked away, a blush rising quickly rising up from his neck and reaching his face in a matter of seconds, "Just answer the question."

Vulp's grin widened, she had struck teasing gold with this revelation, "She did, didn't she?" seeing his blush deepen she laughed, "Aww, that's soo cute!" she cooed, "But to answer your question, relationships between spirits and humans are allowed, though marriage is ruled out, so long as you don't start getting all depressed when the eventually grow old and die. From what I know Leo has had several as well as Scorpio and Aquarius before they started going out, hell, even I have had one or two."

Naruto seemed to let out a sigh of relief but Vulpecula wasn't done yet, not by a long shot

"_**Have I ever said how much I love this vixen?"**_ Kurama asked in Naruto's head making the blonde give a mental sigh,

'_Only every time you talk.'_ Naruto replied.

"_**Well, I think she's great. If I were out of this thrice damned seal, I'd take her for myself, haha!"**_ The demon fox said, filling Naruto's mind with thoughts and images on Vulp being ravished by him, _**"I know, how about you do it for me?"**_ The fox suggested.

'_How about know, it's bad enough listening to you go on about having sex with every female being with a pulse without you trying to force your libido onto me.'_ Naruto responded.

"_**Can you blame me? I've been trapped in you Uzumaki for over seventy years with only an hour to stretch my legs while under the control of that Damned Uchiha then sealed back into you."**_

'_You have my deepest sympathies.'_ Naruto stated sarcastically before leaving Kurama to stew in his own juices.

"So, what did she do?" Vulp asked teasingly, "Was it a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the lips or did she just out right tell you she liked you?" her ruby eyes were dancing with mirth as Naruto quickly became more flustered, "Oh! Or was it the other way around, did you make a move on her! Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I-it was nothing like that!" Naruto exclaimed in a hasty and very poor defence which only served to make Vulps smile wider,

"Oh so she's the one who made a move on you then?" She responded, "Your young key barer is certainly turning into one hell of a vix-" Vulp was cut off by a flash of light and the sound of soft sobs.

"A-aries?" Naruto asked, shocked to see Aries in her current state; sure Aries cried a lot but not like this, she looked absolutely broken. The previous conversation all but forgotten

"N-Naruto, _sumimasen_, I-I don't know w-what's wrong with m-me. _Sumimasen._" Aries stuttered giving a light hiccup, tears flowing thick and freely down her cheeks. Naruto went to pull her into a hug but she flinched away heavily from her touch.

"It's alright Aries, I can help." Naruto said trying to calm down the distressed spirit, "Vulp, go and get Leo as quickly as possible." he told the vixen seriously. Vulp nodded, her eyes now filled with concern and anger; concern for Aries and anger for whoever had done this to her, they had just forfeited their right to a clean bill of health. She sped off as fast as she could to find Leo.

After only a few minutes Leo came sprinting into the forest, Vulp not too far behind him, as soon as he spotted Aries on the ground, he dropped down beside her immediately and pulled her into a hug. Aries didn't flinch away; she actually leaned into him and hugged him back,

"It's alright Aries, it will be okay, just tell me what happened and I'll make it okay." Leo whispered comfortingly to the distraught ram spirit.

"_Sumimasen_, M-miss Karen, sh-she let some -m-m-men u-use me. _Sumimasen_!" Aries exclaimed before breaking out in a fresh wave of tears.

Naruto and Leo's eyes widened at the implication and Vulp started growling, "That fucking bitch." she spat.

"Aries, did they, you know..." Leo trailed off but Aries got his meaning and shook her head,

"N-no, but they were cl-close, _sumimasen_." Aries buried her head deeper into his chest "I-I didn't want it, I t-told th-them b-but they wouldn't st-st-stop, _sumimasen_."

Naruto's eyes went from electric blue to blood red in a matter of seconds and a deep guttural growl emanated from his throat, "Leo, how do I get to Karen Lilica?" Naruto's voice was a lot deeper and rougher than before, "She won't be getting away from this nor will those men for what they did to Aries." Leo was resting his chin on the Ram spirits head with an equally fierce look in his eyes.

"No, Naruto," Leo said, "I want you to stay here, when I got to Karen Aries will be sent here and I want you to look after her, okay?" With great reluctance, Naruto nodded in agreement,

"Alright but make sure you give her on for Me." he said.

Aries' head suddenly shot up, a look of slight fear in her eyes, "She is summoning me, _sumimasen._" Aries disappeared in a flash of light.

Leo stood up quickly and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, be ready for when Aries returns" Naruto nodded and sat down up against a tree, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Leo turned to Vulp and said "Vulp, I don't want you telling anyone about this, this is a private matter." The vixen spirit just nodded not really paying attention to what Leo was saying and continued on muttering abuse under her breath.

* * *

A few minutes later Aries appeared back in the forest looking very confused as to what had happened. Naruto got up from his spot and approached her,

"Leo went and took you place, he went to make sure that Karen never hurts you again." Naruto answered her unasked question.

Aries eyes widened and was beginning to look panicked, "No, He'll get in trouble, I don't want him to get hurt because of me, _sumimasen_" Naruto carefully placed a hand on her should so as not to startle her,

"Aries, it's alright, Leo is the strongest of the zodiac spirits, there is very little out there that could hurt him and I'm sure that Karen Lilica in not one of them." he soothed but the Ram spirit did not calm down, "Don't worry."

After several minutes of calming Aries down, Naruto brought her back into town and back to her home where he set her down to get some sleep. Generally, Celestial Spirits don't need sleep but after a traumatic experience like what Aries had just gone through, it was be one of the best things for her.

When he was sure that Aries was asleep he left her house and headed into the human world to see Lucy.

* * *

Naruto arrived in the human world to see Lucy sitting on the edge of the large garden fountain, pouring over her book on _Aero _magic, a sight that brought a smile to his face; partly because it was good to see Lucy working but mostly because she looked good when she was concentrating. Pushing the thoughts of Leo, Karen and Aries out of his head, he walked up to Lucy,

"Studying, I see."

Lucy jumped in fright, "Naruto! You scared me!" she stood up and slapped him on the arm, to which he pretended to be hurt and rub his arm melodramatically, "Don't do that! And yes, I am."

Naruto grinned, "I can't promise you that I would surprise you anymore, I'm just too unpredictable."

Lucy rolled her eyes, _'If I had a jewel for every time he used that line.'_ She sat back down and went back to studying.

Naruto sat down beside her and couldn't help but think about the kiss on the cheek that she had given him and about what Vulps had said. He probably was just over thinking it but the blonde just wanted to be sure. He pondered it for a few seconds then came up with an idea. The worst that could happen is that he was just over thinking it and nothing happened,

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out for Lunch later?" he asked.

Lucy froze and gulped, "Y-you mean like a d-date?" she turned around to look at the blonde.

Naruto shrugged with a light smile, "Sure, if you want it to be." he replied.

Lucy smile happily, "Alright then, I'd love to."

* * *

A full month passed in the human world and for Naruto it was both good and bad; the good thing was that Lucy and he kept going on their 'lunch date' and officially became a couple, though they were going to take it slow, her being only fourteen and all. The bad news was that the was no word from Leo, he didn't know what the leader of the Zodiacs was going to do Karen Lilica he was fairly confident that he was alright but one month in the human without returning ever for a moment is would be considered suicide even for a strong spirit like Leo and Aries was going through hell because of it; she grew more and more anxious by the moment, she was not at the point of complete and utter distraught with worry for her closest friend. Would check up on her and help he calm down, the other spirits had helped as well, Lyra player soothing music for Aries, Old Man Crux managed to stay awake long enough to tell her some story to distract her were just a few. Aquarius offered to just talk with her as another form of distraction for the pink haired spirit.

Finally, after one month, word had finally arrived about Leo, in the form of the _Seirei-o _contacting all the Celestial Spirits and telling them to meet up in his valley.

When all the spirits arrived, the _Seirei-o_ made his appearance,

"Old friends, his deep voice rumbled, "I bare grave news...The Celestial spirit mage Karen Lilica is dead and Leo, leader of the Zodiacs was made responsible..."

"He has hereby been banished from the Celestial Spirit world"

* * *

**And Scene**

**There, I told you I'd this chapter up in a day or two, didn't I? Anyway, I covered everything I wanted to get covered, so I'm happy. I know during the Loke arc that is Aries was uncomfortable with all the attention but I thought I'd take it a little further and make her seem really bad and quite honestly I wouldn't put it past her to let that kind of thing happen. Also, Naruto and Lucy are finally together, the whole thing might seem rushed and I apologise for that if it is but I saw this chapter as the best way to do it.**

**I also used this chapter to explain the basics of **_**Aero Magic**_**, unlike **_**Wind Magic**_** it doesn't use wind like blades, it is purely air pressure (if you didn't get the hint) I personally think that it has a lot of potential and will work well. One more thing, before anyone says **_**'Isn't Aero magic the magic Exceeds use to sprout wings?' **_**No, it's not**,** that is **_**Aera magic**_**, completely different.**

**Finally, My Naruto/Mira story will be up tomorrow most likely, It is going to be called 'The Demon's Fox' and I'd like to thank **_**TOM Generation**_** 5 for helping me come up with that name. When the story is up I'll add a little notice on Water King to let you know and check it out (I expect lots of reviews telling me what you think of it.) Also, I have come up with some form of schedule on story updates (More like the order in which I update them): 1****st**** Water King, 2****nd**** New Spirit and 3****rd**** Demon's Fox. Following that order, Demon's Fox is next, then water King.**

**Next chapter; we'll be in Canon and Lucy will be joining Fairy Tail. Don't forget to review!**

**Anyway, until next time,**

**Ja Ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 5**

The sun shone brightly over the port town of Hargeon, clouds floated lazily through the sky and there was a faint smell of sea salt in the air. A large steam train pulled into the local station with a loud whistle and the sound of pistons releasing pressure. Almost as soon as the train reached a complete stop, one of the carriage doors was nearly ripped off of its hinges as one of the passengers eagerly leaped out with an excited yell.

A blonde hair teen with electric blue eyes and fox like ears landed on the platform getting more than a few strange looks from the locals and other passengers. The boy stretched happily and laughed before turning back to the train with a grin plastered across his face,

"Hurry up Luce!" he called, "We got stuff to do!"

An attractive girl with sunny blonde hair that was pulled up in a bunch at the side of her head using a blue ribbon, a light blue back pack and pink suitcase. She stepped off of the train and gave a light sigh, this was just one of those days were her Celestial Spirit/boyfriend was just happy for the sake of being happy, not that there was anything wrong with that but a happy Naruto was an energetic Naruto and extremely hard to keep up with.

"Calm down Naruto, we have all day to rest before going to Magnolia." Lucy said walking up to her fellow blonde.

Naruto's grin just spread wider, "Well if we get everything done sooner then we can get to Magnolia tonight." he responded putting an arm over her shoulders and pulling her close. Lucy leaned into him slightly as they walked out of the station and into the streets.

"True, but I'd like to have a look around, maybe find a magic shop and see if they have any Celestial Spirit keys." she replied.

Naruto shrugged lightly, "Alright, I won't stop you but I doubt you'll find much, this place is mainly a fishing town remember." Lucy pouted a little,

"True but you never know we found stranger stuff before in unlikely places." she said referring to her book on _Aero Magic_ that they found in the town not too far from the Heartfilia Konzern which was mainly a farming town.

The blonde spirit laughed, "Fair point." he said, "How about this; you go look for a magic shop and I'll go look for somewhere to get lunch, if you need anything then just summon me, alright?"

Lucy rolled her eyes; of course, food, always the second thing on his mind, after her of course, he didn't really need to eat at all but he just liked it too much to stop. It made her jealous of how much food he could put away and not gain a single pound in weight, Celestial Spirit or not, that is just unfair!

"Alright, just don't go causing any trouble; I'd like to have _some_ money for when we get to Magnolia." she said.

The mage pulled Naruto down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before and giving him a smile before turning and heading off down the street with a 'see you later'. Naruto just grinned and walked in the other direction keeping his nose up in hopes of finding somewhere that sold the beautiful broth that was ramen.

.oOo.

Twenty whole minutes of searching and twenty whole minutes of nothing! Seriously, how hard could it be to find a good restaurant that sold ramen? What kind of backwards town is this? It should be a sin not to sell the ramen-y goodness.

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh as he walked towards the town square, it was rare for him to be so happy; he loved being with Lucy and enjoyed it immensely but every since Leo was excommunicated from the spirit world, it was like he had lost a brother and Aries had been near inconsolable. Everyone was affected by what happened to Leo and not a single spirit believed that he was responsible in anyway for what happened to _that woman_. Leo knew the rules better than anyone as well the consequences. It was simply not in his nature to go against them and he knew it would do nothing to help anyone.

But no matter how much everyone was affected, no one was affected as much as Aries; as soon as the announcement was made by the _Seirei-o_ she dropped soundlessly to her knees, tears streaming thick and fast down her cheeks. The poor girl couldn't even muster up the will to cry; it broke her heart to hear that her closest friend had been exiled and because of her. Aries had been in an almost catatonic state for hours, days in the human world, and wouldn't do respond to anyone or anything, she only left when her new key barer, Angel, summoned her to form a contract, which only served to send her deeper into depression as it proved that Karen was dead and Leo wasn't coming back. It took the combined efforts of Naruto, Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini and Libra to cheer her up but even then, nothing could fill the Leo shaped hole in her heart. Even after three whole years, she still blamed herself for what happened; 'if only she had stood up to Karen' 'if only she had been stronger' 'if only she had tried harder to stop Leo going' anything to make things like they were before.

But the absolute thing for Aries, and everyone else, was that to a Celestial Spirit exile was tantamount to execution; the human world had far too little _Eternano_ in its atmosphere, which was lethal to a Spirit over extended period of time and to be exiled into the human world was a pretty much guaranteed death. Leo was extremely powerful, enough to survive several weeks but years... They pretty much had given up on ever seeing him again.

Naruto wandered into the Hargeon Town square, hands behind his head completely lost in thought. Two people barged right past him snapping him out of his thoughts and making him aware to his surroundings.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed, the whiskered blonde watch them disappear into a crowd of cheering women, "What the?"

The spirit decided to see what the crowd was making all the fuss over when he saw a small jet of pink-purple flames rise and the group gave an awed cheer. Something was off about this; Hargeon not be a major magic town but surely its people will have _Fire Magic_ before, even if it was discoloured fire.

He walked up to the edge of the gathering of people and tried to see if he could get a look at the mage at centre of attention but something caught his notice; the entire crowd were female and they all looked highly infatuated almost as much as Sasuke-_teme_'s, now extinct, fan girls.

"The Salamander is so hot!"

"He's so amazing!"

"Who knew that Fairy Tail had such powerful mages?"

The last comment caught his attention, _'Salamander of Fairy Tail?'_ he thought, _'I gotta check this out!'_ Naruto pushed his way through the crowd making his way to the front. What he saw left him complete unimpressed;

There was a man with spiky blue hair, an 'X' shaped tattoo just above his right eye. The man wore a blue high collared, short cloak with a circular pattern on the shoulders over a plain white shirt and brown slacks. Purple fire danced over his palms. A smug expression played across his face as he performed another spell getting another awed 'ooh' from the crowd. This guy was not the Salamander of Fairy Tail. At least not according to the descriptions given by Sorcerer Weekly.

The Salamander was meant to be one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail but from what Naruto could sense from him, he was just above average at best. With a shrug, the blonde approached the mage to see if he was the real deal.

The Salamander let his spell die down and watched in mild confusion as a blonde boy with what looked like ears on top of his head walked towards him. The strange boy stopped about a foot from him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. The crowd around them visibly tensed and became defensive. The blue haired mage had to hold back a smirk; his charm magic was working perfectly, a little more and he'd be done.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

'Salamander' faulted but quickly regained his smug composure, "You don't know me?" he asked arrogantly, "I'm the great Salamander of Fairy Tail of course."

The boy's eyes just narrowed even more, the icy blue glared at him like he was analyzing his very soul. Cheesy? Yes but it was definitely what it felt like. The Salamander found it getting more and more difficult to keep eye contact with the younger blonde.

"Let's spar." the boy said suddenly.

The fire mage took a step back in shock at the blonde's proposition, this shouldn't be happening, it wasn't part of the plan! But a smirk quickly spread itself across the 'Salamander's' face, he could use thing, if he beat this kid, which wouldn't be too hard, and with the use of his charm magic it could actually speed up his plans and have the girls in Bosco by tonight rather than tomorrow.

"Alright, I accept your offer," he said confidently, "But first let me ask a question."

The blonde boy shrugged, "Alright, what do ya want to know?"

The blue haired mage spied the ears at the top of the boy's head with a wide smirk, "You're not human are you?" he asked getting a gasp from the majority of the gathered crowd and a grin from the teen.

"You're right, I'm not human, I'm a Celestial Spirit." He explained, his ears twitched and electricity arced all over his body. He lifted both fists and stood in a fighting stance, "Enough talk, time to fight." Salamander stood in place looking confident.

The crowd took several large steps back as a purple- red fire lit itself in Salamander's hands and the electricity on the spirit's increased. The blonde spirit made the first move and launched himself at the fire mage with surprising speed, his fist cocked back and lightning coating the fist. Salamander smirked and threw several fireballs at his attacker. The spirit took the attack head on with out so much as a scratch and planted his fist deep in the blue haired mage's stomach sending him flying back into the crowd with a loud crash.

Naruto frowned slightly as the crowd started hurling abuse at him; the Salamander was meant to be tougher than that, a lot tougher, something definitely wasn't right here.

The blue haired fire mage picked himself off the ground slowly fighting back the urge to throw up, his muscles wouldn't respond properly taking too much concentration to even stand up like he was. This spirit was tough, a lot tougher than he had expected! This wasn't good, at this rate he wouldn't be able to fight _and_ keep up the _Charm _magic. He needed to end this and soon.

Salamander winced as another painful muscle spasm travelled though his body, "I'll admit you're tough, but you won't be able to defeat me!" his tone grew more confident as he spoke and the surrounding crowd cheered him on, at least the _charm_ was still working.

Naruto wasn't impressed, not in the slightest; that was one of his weaker punches despite being electrically charged it shouldn't have harmed him that much, maybe the Salamander of Fairy Tail just wasn't as tough as he was said to be… or this guy isn't the real Salamander, but which is it? Only one way to find out.

Naruto drew the _Raijin no ken _to see how strong this guy was really, the sword's familiar handle materialised in his hand and the blade crackled with immense power, to the point that it was almost palpable. His opponent eyed the blade with shock and a little fear, his previous confidence obviously shaken.

"I held back with that last punch but this time I won't back at all." Naruto said looking 'Salamander' dead in the eyes.

He pulled the lightning blade back and charged at the mage to see how he reacted and he wasn't disappointed; the man dodged to the side to avoid the strike and fire several fire spells at him each much larger than the last. Before Naruto could make his next move the fire spells seemed to hit an invisible wall and dissipate completely. Salamander looked extremely confused at what just happened, along with the rest of the crowd who had been shocked into silence. The pressure in the air had become subtly heavier meaning only one thing… Lucy was here.

The _Raijin _dissipated in his hands as Naruto turned to face his irate girlfriend and key barer, he smiled sheepishly at her, "Hey Luce," he said, "What's up?"

The younger blonde's eyebrow twitched, "Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well you see, this guy," he pointed to the mage behind him, "He said he is the Salamander of Fairy Tail and I wanted to see if the was as strong as everyone said he was so I challenged him to a fight"

Lucy 'hmm-ed' lightly and sighed, "Well, was he up to your standards?" Naruto shrugged,

"Not really." Said mage faulted at the casual reply.

Lucy stared at the man curiously, this was the Salamander? He was a lot better looking than she imagined, and the way he carried himself was really what she liked in a man and that smile… before she knew it her face was bright red and a dreamy smile had spread itself across her face.

Naruto frowned, something was happening to Lucy, and he was sure he didn't like it. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Lucy? Luce? You in there?" young mage blinked and shook her head,

"I'm alright, we need to get out of here." She said, now looking at the blue haired fire mage behind him with a scathing stare.

When they were turning to leave a pink haired boy with what looked to be a blue cat on his shoulder ran through the crowd grinning like some kind of crazed maniac with a yell of "Igneel!" whatever that was. The teen ran up to the Salamander and stopped dead in his tracks,

"Who the heck are you?" he asked bluntly.

The older mage sighed, this was déja vu, but he kept up his confident and ignored the fact that he had just been snubbed by a Celestial spirit half way through their 'spar', "I am the great Salamander of Fairy Tail!" he boasted, "Here, this is for you." He handed the pinkette a piece of paper with Salamander written in fancy writing on it.

'_Must've taken him hours to write that.'_ Naruto thought at the sight of the over exaggerated and fancy signature. Lucy however did not look happy; she stomped over to the pink haired boy and grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him away.

Naruto sweat dropped, he felt sorry for the poor guy, he was probably looking for someone, found out it wasn't who he was looking for and now is being pulled away by the ear – figuratively speaking- by a girl he had never met before for some unknown reason. It sucked to be him right now and to be honest, even he, Lucy's boyfriend and Celestial Spirit, didn't know what had gotten into Lucy.

Just when they walked, one being dragged, away the Salamander regained his composure and rose into the air using a _Fire Magic _spell calling into the crowd, "There will be a party on my yacht tonight, all are invited!" and with that he flew off.

Naruto and Lucy rolled their eyes at the man, _'Frigging show off.'_ The pink haired teen with the blue cat still had no idea what the hell was happening.

.oOo.

Little while later they three, four if you count the cat, where sitting eating in a small diner, well to of them were anyway,

"Wow, just wow, he eats almost as much as you Naruto." Lucy said as they watching in awe at the boy as he powered through plate after plate of food and his cat eating his way through piles of fish like a machine.

Naruto just nodded in agreement.

Lucy shook her head free of the awe and slight jealousy – how can some eat that much and remain thin! – at the pinkette, "Anyway, sorry again for dragging you away like that, I just don't think that you should have been round that guy for too long."

The teen swallowed his current mouthful of food and waved off her apology, "Don't worry about, I'm just happy I got some food out of it." He laughed and took a huge bite out of a chicken leg.

Lucy smiled; at least there were no hard feelings, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia by the way, and this is my boyfriend Naruto."

"Yo."

He looked at Naruto oddly for a second before introducing himself, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

His cat put down the fish and smiled up at them, "And I'm Happy."

Lucy looked at the cat in surprise, "It talked, your cat can talk." Natsu looked put out for a second before replying,

"So?"

Realising what she had said Lucy waved her hands apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad, it's just… a little weird."

"Says the girl with a Celestial Spirit for a boyfriend" Natsu retorted.

Naruto laughed at the quick come back, "He's got you there Luce."

"Aye!"

"Shut it, cat."

The four of them fell silent for a some time before Naruto decide to bring up a topic that had been bouncing around in his head for a while,

"So Natsu-san," he said getting the teen's attention, "What guild are you apart of?" Lucy looked at him in surprise,

"Naruto, what are you-"

"I'm from Fairy Tail."

"WHAT!"

Naruto smiled wryly at his girlfriend, "You mean you couldn't tell?" he teased, "With your magic I'd have thought you'd be the first to realise this guy is a mage." Lucy huffed indignantly, _Aero magic_ didn't work like that and he knew it. She quickly turned to Natsu, intent on interrog- questioning him.

"So, if you're a Fairy Tail mage, I'm guessing you know that Salamander guy back there?" she asked.

Natsu hummed, "Never seen him before in my life." He replied simply.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail are pretty closely knit so we always know who is and isn't part of the guild at all times and that guy wasn't." Happy explained.

Lucy gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I don't want to be round that guy anymore than I have to."

Natsu looked up from his food curiously, "Why do ya say that?"

The Celestial mage crinkled her nose in mild disgust at the thought, "He was using _Charm magic_ on the crowd, it's been outlawed for years and if highly immoral to use." She said distastefully. Naruto scowled, so that's why the crowd was so infatuated with him, it made sense… and he didn't like it.

"So, getting off that topic, why are you here in Hargeon, Natsu-san?" Naruto asked the pink haired mage.

"I'm looking for my father, Igneel." He replied simply.

"Aye! He's a dragon!" Happy chirped.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed a little too loudly getting the local patrons attention. Flushed bright red she ducked her head in embarrassment while they all lost interest.

"What do you mean? It's true." Natsu replied with a completely straight expression, "Igneel is a fire dragon and my dad."

"So you're a Dragon Slayer, right." Naruto asked.

"Yup."

"What's a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy was curious.

"It's someone who has anti-dragon magic." Naruto answered, it's was surprising how much the Celestial Spirits knew, then again, they were as old as the stars.

"Th-that's incredible. But don't you think it's a bit unlikely to find a _Dragon_ of all things in a small port town like Hargeon"

"Now that I think about it, it is a bit unlikely."

Lucy sweat dropped and Naruto laughed, this guy was dense.

"Why are you so curious about Fairy Tail, Lucy, do you want to join?" Happy asked innocently.

The younger blond smiled, "I do, you see when I was younger, Naruto and I were travelling into the town near my house and when travelling over a mountain pass, the road gave way, a Fairy Tail mage stopped us from falling using her magic and saved our lives. I've wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since."

Natsu and happy were silent, both looking thoughtful, before breaking out in a huge grin, "We'll take you to the guild! Gramps would let you join easily!" Natsu exclaimed.

"R-really? Just like that?" This was a surprise, she thought that there might have been some sort of process to joining the number one guild in the entire country. Natsu nodded happily,

"Of course."

Naruto just smiled at the scene, "Well, the next train to Magnolia doesn't leave until tonight, so we got plenty of time to kill until then." He said.

.oOo.

Lucy lay on a park bench reading this week's copy of Sorcerer Weekly with a grin plastered on her face. She was joining Fairy Tail! It was quite literally a dream come true for her. She sighed blissfully as she read through the story of Fairy Tail's latest escapade; in just a few hours she could finally meet the person who had saved her life all those years ago, Lucy shuddered at that thought, it made her feel old.

A sudden presence within her _Aero magic _range caught her attention; it wasn't some passerby strolling through the park as it was walking directly towards her, it wasn't Naruto because he was in the Celestial World checking up on Aries and would appear right next to her when he returned and it certainly wasn't Natsu, the guy was just too energetic to just walk towards her and besides she'd have heard him before he even reached her 28 foot range.

"Why hello there." the suave, confident tone that belonged could only belong to one person.

"What do you want _Salamander_." she spat venomously at the fraud not even turning around to face him and continuing.

The man smirk, "That's not anyway to greet to someone is it?" he said, "You hurt my feelings." his tone feigning hurt.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Says you, you do realise that _Charm Magic_ is illegal and immoral, don't you?" She couldn't hold her smirk as she felt him take a step back, most likely out of shock and maybe a little fear.

The Salamander panicked, he stumbled over his words trying to dig his way out of this, he had been found out and if this girl reported him then he could his money and freedom good bye, "W-w-wait, just hear me out!" he stammered, "Y-you want to join Fairy Tail, right? I-I-I could help you there; I-I'll put in a good word for you."

Lucy's patience snapped right there, how dare he! This pathetic excuse for a mage, someone who wasn't even part of Fairy Tail was trying to bribe her into not reporting him by 'offering her a chance to join', that arrogant, delusional ponce! She was a second away from turning around and ripping him a new one, maybe even crushing him under several hundred tons of air pressure when a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder,

"Go with it Luce, we can find out what he had to gain by using illegal magic and imitating a Fairy Tail wizard." Naruto spoke softly into her ear, "And besides, it will give us something to do until train to Magnolia leaves." a hint of humour entering his voice. To this day it still amazes her that Naruto knows exactly what's going on and when to show up without her having to summon him.

Lucy nodded and took a deep calming breath before she turned around to face the blue haired mage,

"Alright, I'll bite, but I want to go to that party of yours as well, deal?" Lucy said eyes narrowed at the man.

Bora was reeling, this was too good to be true, this girl had just took the bribe hook line and sinker, seemingly with a nudge from her Celestial spirit and not only that had asked if she could attend the party as well, it almost made him sceptical but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he went with it.

"Great! The party starts at eight o'clock," Bora said happily, turning around walking off, "Don't be late!" he called over his shoulder.

Giving an un-lady like grunt of frustration Lucy stomped her foot on the ground increasing the pressure around it with her magic and leaving a small creator around it, "Urgh! I really don't like that guy!" she exclaimed.

Naruto just chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about him, you just have to put up with him for a little while longer and then you'll never have to see him again." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned back into him,

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am! When am I not? OW!"

"Jerk."

.oOo.

Natsu stood on the docks looking out to the ocean where a yacht was anchored about a mile off shore, Happy stood beside him looking out as well, Lucy said that she had something to take care of out there and it had to do with that fake Fairy Tail member from earlier. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth; thought of someone sullying his families' name pissed him off to no ends and he wanted nothing more than to beat the ever loving shit out of the guy for it, but this is something that Lucy wanted to do and since she would be joining his family he had to trust her. Lucy was strong, he could tell, the air around her was heavy with magic like it was ready to crush you at any second and Naruto as well, if anything he was even stronger, much stronger, the thought got him all fired up, he couldn't wait to fight them himself.

.oOo.

Lucy sat on the yacht, she had to admit, it was pretty impressive, in one of her best dresses for the evening, opposite her was the arrogant ponce himself, man sat comfortably in an antique chair - much like the one she sat on - sipping a glass of red wine casually, they were both separated from the rest of the party and unfortunately, she couldn't extend her range outside of any room that she was in but on the plus side, she had complete control of the air inside the room. The current silence between them was tense until _Salamander_ decided to play 'Twenty Questions',

"So, Lucy, tell me about yourself, why do you want to become a mage of Fairy Tail?" he asked taking another sip of wine.

Lucy just shrugged nonchalantly in response, "I guess I just want to be a well know mage and I think that Fairy Tail could help me with that." It was a lie but the guy seem to tell as he just nodded lie he understood her reasoning.

"I agree, Fairy Tail is full of powerful wizards like the Titania, Erza or Ivan Dreyar and of course _Me_." his pretentious tone made her sick to the stomach, "It's understandable that you'd want to join the strongest guild in Fiore."

Lucy put on a strained smile to try and keep up the facade she _really_ didn't like this guy but she also really wanted to know what the hell he was planning and if she was right, it wasn't anything good to say the least.

"What about your spirit, the one with blonde hair, I'll admit I'm not the best at knowing Celestial spirits but I've never heard of a spirit like him anywhere" he continued the questioning.

Again Lucy shrugged, "Naruto is very picky about who holds his key and is easily one of the strongest spirits there is, never once has he been beaten." this was not technically a lie, he has only ever had one other key bearer before her and as far as she knew he had never lost a fight in all his time as a Celestial Spirit.

The blue haired mage hummed thoughtfully, Lucy could feel the presence of a man entering the room and slowly creeping up behind her, the presence got closer and close then as soon as he near enough, Lucy whipped around to face her potential attacker,

'_High pressure at the front and low pressure to the back.'_ she thought as the man went flying back into - and through - the wall.

Looking through the hole that had been created she saw loads of men holding all the unconscious forms of the women who had been invited to the 'party'.

"What's going on!" she demanded of the blue haired mage but he just smirked,

"You found out before I could put you to sleep, oh well, I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." two magic circles materialised around his hands, and fireballs shot from them at high speed,

A flash and Naruto appeared batting the flames away like they were nothing,

"I wouldn't do that I were you," he said, "You might just piss me off." there was a gleam in his eyes, one that promised immense amounts of pain and suffering, then he turned to Lucy, "Luce, go outside and summon Aquarius, she can send this ship back to shore."

She nodded and turned to leave, "_Aero: Heavy Press!"_ Loud crash and she was exiting though the new hole in the wall.

'**What'd I miss?' **Kurama asked sleepily.

Naruto sighed as he summoned the _Raijin no Ken_,

"_Now you decide to wake up."_ he replied flatly,

'**Hey, a Biju needs his beauty sleep,'** The fox retorted, **"Speaking of which, where's your little blonde girl?"**

Naruto glanced at the hole Lucy had just made, _"Right out there."_

'**Sweet,' **he said approvingly, **'you might want to focus right now, the blue is about to toast you alive'**

"Shit!" Naruto only just dodged several fireballs aimed for his head; he rolled to the side and leapt towards the mage, _Raijin_ cocked back ready to lop the bastard's head off his shoulders. Just a few centimetres from reaching his target, the entire ship lurched and was suddenly being propelled, he assumed, back to shore.

Everyone was thrown around like rag dolls when the boat finally collided with the shore with an almighty and defining crash. It took a few seconds before everyone started picking themselves up out of the rubble.

Naruto stoop up, _Raijin_ in hand, shaking his head clear of concussion. He looked up into the evening sky to see Lucy running towards him in mid air, she was particularly proud of that spell; _Aero: Skywalk_, it pretty much let her walk on a platform of high pressured air.

"Lucy you can fly too!" they both turned to see Natsu and Happy heading towards them, the latter flying with white angel like wings.

'**Popcorn anyone?'**__Naruto ignored his demon.

"We're not done yet!" all of them turned to see the fake Salamander standing on top of a small mountain of rubble and debris, using his fire and telekinesis magic, he began to lift himself into the air but was forced to stop; his arms were pressing tightly to his sides, he was staring to find it difficult to breath and his vision began to swim.

Below Lucy held her hand towards the mage, a light green magic circle floating over her palm, "_Aero: Pressure Hold_" she muttered, "Naruto, Natsu, hit him while I got him, the Ruin Knights will be here soon so we better move fast." they both nodded,

Naruto dispelled his sword and held both his palms out in front of himself facing the trapped fire mage electricity arcing off of his arms,

Natsu tooka deep breath, his stomach swelling to huge proportions,

"_Great Lightning Cannon!"_

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

A thick beam of lightning and massive torrent of fire blasted the blue haired mage. Once the two spells had dissipated, the fake Salamander was definitely unconscious, most of his clothes were scorched and his skin was covered in heavy burns. Lucy let her spell go and he dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"We never did find out what he was doing did we?" Naruto asked.

Lucy sighed, "Nope, but what's done is done, now let's get moving, I hear marching." it was true; the sound of heavy metallic footsteps pounded their way towards the four of them. Natsu grinned and started running in the opposite direction with Happy not too far behind,

"Wait Natsu where are you going?" Lucy called after the pinkette, running to catch up.

Natsu looked back at her over his shoulder, "We're going to Fairy Tail!"

"Aye, sir!"

Naruto smiled at Lucy as they ran, "At last right?"

"Yeah, at last."

To Fairy Tail.

**And Scene**

**Sorry for the late update and shitty ending but I'm tired as fuck right now, GCSEs are not fun too much work and not enough sleep, oh well. This author's note won't be any longer than what is necessary. **

**Demon's Fox is the next update, then Water King. Thank you all for your patience, I want to make all my storied the best in this archive despite my sporadic updates.**

**Next Chapter; Our arrival at Fairy Tail... AT LAST! Don't forget to review**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
